criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Frank Breitkopf
"Beauty can cover a multitude of sins. But underneath, we all look exactly the same." |path=Serial Killer |mo= Vivisection |status= Deceased |actor=Keith Carradine |appearance=No Way Out }} Frank Breitkopf was a prolific serial killer featured in Season Two of Criminal Minds. Background Frank was born the son of one Mary Louise Breitkopf, a German immigrant, and never knew his father. They lived together in an apartment in Manhattan. He was highly intelligent and, for that reason, had a number of specific needs. In order to be able to afford this, she resorted to prostitution. Whenever she had a client over, Frank witnessed every encounter, growing up to become a textbook sexual sadist. When Mary Louise died (possibly being killed by Frank), he left home, travelling around the U.S. with his trailer and killing people, funding himself with the possessions and money taken from his victims. Early in his career, he was in Golconda, Nevada, met a young woman named Jane and attempted to kill her, but when she was on his makeshift autopsy table, she looked into his eyes and felt calm, which completely turned him off. He would later claim he fell in love with her and regularly return to Golconda to leave her wind chimes made out of rib bones taken from his victims. Whenever he stopped by, he would also have a strawberry milkshake at a local diner. No Way Out While investigating a series of murders, Gideon and Morgan meet Frank at a remote Nevada diner. Frank is interested in Gideon's name and explains to him what it means in Mythological terms. He explains that Jason comes from the Greek word meaning "to heal", and Gideon is an Isrealite who led his people against the Midianites. Frank wonders what his parents had planned for him. He then explains that Frank comes from the Germanic word for "spear". The two agents then identify themselves and demand to know where "she"--Sheriff Davis--is. Frank explains that he is going to finish his milkshake. Gideon asks Frank if he would like to know how they caught him. Meanwhile, police cars have surrounded the diner. During flashbacks, the team realizes that Frank is sticking around town because of a local woman named Jane, an intended victim who had earned Frank's respect by not showing fear when he had previously abducted her years before. He had fallen in love with her, and had been passing through town each time he was in the area just to watch her and leave her gifts--wind chimes made of human ribs. Frank is led outside of the diner by Morgan and Gideon. They are met by the local authorities, including Sheriff Davis, who had been found at Jane's house. Frank tells Gideon that if he is allowed to get away with Jane, he will reveal the location of a busload of children he has kidnapped. Gideon is skeptical, but eventually believes that Frank would not actually harm children. Gideon drives the two of them to the desert, and Frank tells Gideon that the children are two miles to the west. No Way Out II Frank appears later in the season in Maryland, where Gideon lives. Frank continues to taunt him, leaving a trail of victims behind as he challenges Gideon to catch him. Frank even manages to murder a Gideon's girlfriend in Gideon's own apartment. Frank also kills Rebecca Bryant, the daughter--and former hostage--of Randall Garner. Gideon learns that Frank is now killing all of the victims that Gideon had previously rescued. When Gideon finally locates and confronts Frank in Manhattan, "Jane" (Frank's girlfriend) appears and intervenes. Frank then grabs Jane's wrists, tells her he loves her, and the two jump onto nearby train tracks, and a train kills them. Profile Frank is a textbook psychopath. He is incapable of feeling any empathy towards others, feel guilt or remorse, and claims no responsibility for his actions. Like others of his type, he is highly intelligent, manipulative and narcissistic. The BAU discovers that he always travels east and west along the same highway, and all of his victims were along his route. Modus Operandi Frank was known to have used ketamine on his victims to paralyze them, then would dissect and remove their organs while they were still awake and aware of everything that was going on, gaining pleasure from their fear. After their deaths, Frank would typically remove one rib, which he would use to make wind chimes for Jane. Known Victims Though Frank has 173 confirmed victims, this list only includes those known in the TV series * Mary Louise Breitkopf * V. Alberts in Sharon, Pennsylvania * B. Wolcott in New York City, New York * U. Averys in Chicago, Illinois * An unidentified victim dumped in Golconda, Nevada in 1996. * Sally Hollister in Fort Worth, Texas * Evette Banner in Roseburg, Oregon * Selma Brooks in Denver, Colorado * Clayton Little in Tuma, Arizona * Benjamin Delherd in Brigham City, Utah * Joan Norwich in Morgana, Utah * Francine Aurora in Flagstaff, Arizona * Muriel Waltman in San Diego, California * Reno Rodriguez * Katherine Hale * Unnamed bus driver * Annie * Sheriff Georgia Davis * Sarah Jacobs * Rebecca Bryant * Tracy Belle * Himself and Jane Quotes :Frank: "What's the psychopath got in the bag, Jason?" :Gideon: "If I ever find myself feeling what you feel, I'll kill myself." :Frank: "Call me first, I'd love to pick your brains." :Frank: What's your name? Come on, names are a hobby of mine. :Gideon: Jason Gideon. :Frank: Jason. From Greek mythology, to heal. Gideon, a hero from the Old Testament who lead the Israelites against the Midianites. Your parents had great expectations of you. I'm Frank. Germanic, third century, derived from the name of a kind of spear. I wonder what expectations my parents had of me. :Frank: (to Derek) If I had your looks, do you know how much easier my life would be? :Frank: Magic time! Appearances *Season Two **No Way Out **No Way Out II: The Evilution of Frank Notes *In The Last Word, Emily Prentiss mentions the existence of a yet unidentified "I-80 Killer" targeting co-eds in Indiana. Frank would search for victims while travelling along that particular highway. In the same episode, Spencer Reid mentions that it's very rare for two independent serial killers to be active within the same area. *In the TV series Dexter, Keith Carradine portrays FBI agent Frank Lundy, a profiler who appears in Season 2 and Season 4. In season 4, he investigates the case of a serial killer who's been killing all over the U.S. for decades without his murders being connected, not unlike Frank Breitkopf. * Frank can be seen as the arch nemesis to Jason Gideon. Category:Criminals Category:Serial Killers Category:Deceased